The Bridge
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste and Brendan on ha'penny bridge.


**The Bridge :)**

**Ste **

I don't know how it came to this…me standing here with him; all I know is that it seemed to take forever getting here. Now I'm here though, I feel more for him than I thought was humanly possible. I stand back a bit from him and really take him in, I must be looking at him like it's the first time I have ever seen his face and I want to totally ravish every part of him.

I don't know how I'm able to contain myself, I am certain that I have never felt this way before and any minute now I think I might just explode. My heart is used to feeling, but this is something else and I'm sure it's going to burst with the amount of love that I am feeling right now for him. I don't care what has happened before, we've had good times and bad times together and I still feel the same, I accept him entirely and completely, his faults are a part of who I am.

Everything that we have been through together has brought us to this point and I finally feel complete and the emptiness that I felt for so long has gone now that he is in my grasp. He moves close to me and I swear I have never seen him look more gorgeous; my heart rate increases as he moves even closer and all I can do is gaze at him, my eyes deeply connect with his and I don't think there is anything that could break the intense stare between us.

He reaches out to me, his hand takes its usual position and cups my face, I feel so much excitement in one touch and I know that no one else could make me feel this way. I lick my lips in anticipation and because they are dry; his lips are so close to mine now and I want to taste him more than anything. I feel him press his lips against mine and it feels like I've just come home after a very long time away.

I feel dizzy as he engulfs me, his tongue brushing against mine and I want this deep lingering kiss to last forever. I don't want to open my eyes just in case this is dream, but I do and it's not, and he is really here loving me and I am loving him back. It's me and him together again and as I feel him wrap his arms around me, I lose myself in his embrace and I know that all is how it should be.

**Brendan**

I never knew that I could feel like this for another person, like they are the ones who control you and without them you wish you were dead. That is how I have felt every day since he left my side but seeing him now standing in front of me, suddenly I am feeling more alive than ever. I don't know if it's because of the light but he looks more beautiful than he ever has before and the feelings I had for him have multiplied now.

There is so much I wanted to tell him, things I needed to say and now he is here it seems that the cat has got my tongue, because nothing is coming out of my mouth. He looks so vulnerable standing there, clearly waiting for me to do or say something, but I am feeling kinda vulnerable myself. Him being here is a lot to take in, but my world seems such a perfect place now that he is. It took us so long to get to this point, I had almost given up on us…on him, but he always did surprise me, I guess that's just what he's doing now.

See I thought that after everything we'd been through together and all the bad things I did that he'd never be able to find his way back to me, I never did give that boy enough credit. He amazes me sometimes and I think I love him even more because he still has the ability to love me after everything. When he looks at me like he is now, it's like the whole world disappears and we are the only ones left on the earth. That's how he makes me feel, that's how I know I've met my one true love, he is the other half of me and I will not ever let him go again.

I'm drawn to him, moved to him by force…like magnets and I find myself so close to him that our heads are touching. Our breathing is erratic and I watch him lick his lips, I think I have died and gone to heaven at the sight of him. I crush our lips together, I can no longer wait to taste him and I feel so much emotion that I wonder if any of this is real. His lips feel softer than what I remember and I can feel our tongues wrap around each other's and it feels amazing to be here this way with him again.

I don't want this night to end, I want to savour this moment and I want to be joined to him in every way I possibly can be. I don't want to ever stop kissing him but I am so choked up right now I can hardly breathe and I want to feel him even closer to me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a warm embrace, I inhale his scent and smell that familiar smell…god how I have missed this. I hold on to him so tightly, not ever wanting to let him go and as i feel him holding me back, I know that at last all is right in the world.

**Hope you liked it, please review **** xx xx xx**


End file.
